The White Clown
by Queen of delights
Summary: Kanda et Johnny cherhce Allen depuis maintenent quelques mois et finisse par le trouver mais ce que tout deux ignore c'est l'affection qu'ils partage pour le jeune Walker. Triangle amoureux, vengeance et complot serons aux rendez-vous.
1. The white clown and the dirty street

Jen ne vous demanderez qu'une chose, aucun commentaire sur mon orthographe je vais faire corriger cette fic mais je la publie en attendent. Bonne lecture ^ ^

The white clown

Chapter 1: The white clown and the dirty street.

Kanda et Johnny etait assis sur une fonteine, souffrent d'horrible mal de tete du a leur beuverie de la veille. Kanda fixait le sol les sourcils froncer, et les coudes sur les genoux. Il s'etonner lui meme de son affection pour Allen, jamais il n'aurait fais tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Lena lee ou encore Mari. Il avait passer toute ses annees en la compagnie d'Allen a esseiller de le detester mais jamais il n'avait reussi. Il lui suffisait de voir son sourire pour fondre. Son sourire stupide, nier et...terriblement seduisent.

Kanda, tu crois qu'on va le retrouver Allen ?

Yuu sursautat interieurement en entendentt la question de Jonny et repondit sans meme le regarder.

J'en sais rien...si se trouve on ne le retrouverat jamais.

Johnny bessat la tete l'air desemparer, lui aussi avait une affection toute pariculiere pour Allen depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Contrerement a Kanda, lui ne se retenait pas lui sottait dessus et de le serait dans ses bras avec tendresse et generalement Allen, toujours avide d'affection, repondait tout aussi tendrement. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiment et il contait bien le retrouver pour lui dire.

Kanda se levat et s'etirat avant de prendre Mugen et son sac.

Aller on y va.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il etait dans la meme ville et tout les jours ils s'arreter pour admirer un clown de cartier quie Johnny appreciait enormement, Kanda quant a lui avait plus envi de le decouper en rondelles qu'autre chose.

Il etait relativement grand avec un costume surdimensioner, un crane presque chauve et une petite boule y etait fixait et bizarement il semblait se tendre a chaque fois qu'arrivait Johnny et Kanda. Il s'appliquer a ne jamais croiser le regard de Kanda.

je deteste vraiment ce clown. Sifflat Kanda les bras croiser.

Ooh arrete il est beau quand meme. Repliquat Jonny, un sourire emerveiller etirent ses levres.

Yuu soupirat, un regard assassin fixer sur le clown, il le detestait vraiment et il ne savais pas pourquoi. Il s'aisseillat sur son sac et fixat le clown. N'empeche qu'il etait douer ce clown, ses tours de magie etait vraiment bien et ses acrobassie aussi. Son regard se baladat sur son costume des pieds jusuqa la tete et c'est la que Kanda remarquat un petit detail deroutent sur le visage du clown.

Il se levat, les sourcils froncer et avancat vers le clown en vixent son visage, sa ne pouvait pas etre possible, ce n'etait pas sa. Le clown s'immobilisat et tournat la tete pour cacher son visage. Kanda s'arretat a deux metre de lui sous le regard intriguer de Johnny.

Hey ! Le clown ! gronat Yuu les poings serrer. Regarde moi.

La poitrine de celui ci semblat se soulever plus rapidement mais il ne bougeat pas.

- J'ai dit REGARDE moi ! hurlat cette fois Kanda.

Les poings du clown se sererent egalement mais il restat immobile. Il prit une grande inspiration ramassat le chapeau ou etait tout son argent, saluat la foule et courut vers une ruelle.

Kanda mit une seconde a reagir, il hurlat a Johnny de le suivre et courut apres le clown.

Kanda...pourquoi on lui court apres ? hurlat Johnny qui courait deriere Kanda.

Yuu ne repondit rien et reussi a acculer le clown dans un cul de sac.

Johnny fut surprit de voir Kanda se lever pour s'approcher du clown. Il avait l'air furieux et en meme temps desemparer, il avait demander au clown de le regarder ce qu'il n'avait pas fait d'ailleur. Qu'avait il contre ce clown ? Mais il remarquat que Kanda ne fesait que fixait le front du clown. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de voir pourquoi et Kanda se mit a courir deriere le clown qui s'etait enfuit dans une ruelle. Il lui demandat pourquoi ils lui couraient apres mais kanda ne repondit pas et reussi a coincer le clown au font d'une ruelle. Johnny les fiat completement a bout de souffle. Que c'etait il passer ! la reponse lui vint quelques secondes plus tard.

Kanda saisit le clown par le col en le collent contre lui.

DES MOIS ! Sa fait des mois qu'on te cherche et toi, tu t'amuse a jouer les clown de pacotille ! hurlat kanda en secouent le clown violament.

Kanda...quesqui ce passe ? demandat Johnny en s'approchent. Il levat les yeux vers le point que Kanda fixait plus tot sur le front du clown et comprit soudain pourquoi il hurlait ainsi.

Juste au dessus de l'oeil gauche du clown son maquillage c'etait unpeu effacer laissent apareitre...une etoile...comme tatouer sur sa peau. Johnny avanceat vers eux les larmes commencent a lui emplire les yeux et quand il fut arriver juste a cotes du clown il posat une main tremblente sur sur sa poitrine.

A...Allen...

Kanda arrachat a Johnny un foulard qu'il portait autour du cou et s'en servit pour essuiller le visage du clown qui ne reagit pas. Il defahit presque en l'enlevent pour decouvrir le meme visage adorable qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des mois. C'etait bien Allen... le meme regard tendre, la meme peau diaphane et les meme levres fine. Son coeur battait la chamade et sa poitrine agiter le montrait bien. Il ne savait pas comment reagir, devait il le frapper, comme il l'aurait a son habitude ou devait il le serrer de toute ses force contre lui. la reponse s'imposat d'elle meme. Il lui saisit le menton et l'embrassat.

Johnny n'arrivait pas a y croire. Quand Kanda eu finit d'enlever le maquillage il vit bien Allen, retenu par le colle de son costume de clown. Ils l'avaient chercher pendant si longtemps et la il etait la...devant eux. Enfin, enfin il pourait lui dire. Il pourait lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimer depuis la premiere seconde ou il l'avait vue jusqu'au moment ou on l'avait prispour un assassin, Allen saurait pour son amour et ils le partagerais ensemble. Il ouvrit grande la bouche pour le lui dire, pour le lui hurlait mais il fut stopper net. Visiblement il n'etait pas le seul a aimer Allen car Kanda 'avait devancer et embrasser m'intenent Allen qui...repondait a son baiser.

Fin !

Donc voila fin du premier chapitre ! C'est le debut de l'une de mes fic montrent un triangle amoureux qui risque de tourner au vinaigre car se cher Johnny ne conte pas laisser Allen aussi facilement a Kanda.


	2. One crystal clown for two little boys

Voici le second chapitre de celle nouvelle fic, je ne pense pas qu'elle serat tres longue mais en tout cas je l'aime bien. Le sex arriverat malheuresement plus tard ainsi que les fourberies alors attendez unpeu ^w^.

Chapitre 2: One crystal clown for two little boys.

Il les avait eu arriver ce matin la comme tout les matins depuis une semaine. Kanda et Johnny. Allen avait beaucoup de mal a rester calme quand ils s'asseiller pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour le regarder. Johnny lui le regardait avec emerveillement alors que Kanda, fidel a lui meme le fusillait du regard. Son stress etait a son apoger quand il ce pencher devant eux le chapeau a la main pour reclamer une piece. Ils ne devaient surtout pas le reconaitre sinon ils allaient le forcer a rentrer a la congregation et on l'enfermerait a nouveau.

Johnny lui donnait toujours une piece ou un billet, il etait si gentil et si devouer. Mais ce jour la etait different, Kanda le regarder plus intensement qu'a l'ordinaire et ne le quiter pas du regard. D'ailleurs celui ci ce levat et marchat droit sur lui avant de s'areter a quelques metre les poings serrer.

Hey ! Le clown ! Regarde moi !

Allen s'immobilisat en plin mouvement, le coeur cognent contre sa poitrine. Il esperer que c'etait juste une petite crise de nerfs de Kanda qui haissait les clown depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il les adorait depuis tout petit.

J'ai dit REGARDE moi ! hurlat-il. Et la, Allen comprit qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Il serrat les poings, ramassat son chapeau, saluat une derniere fois son public, et se mit a courire. Au bout de quelques secondes il entendit les bottes de Kanda claquer a sa suite. Il etait terroriser mais il avait aussi une envi devorente de s'arreter pour soter dans leurs bras. Eux et les autres lui manquait tellement mais or de question de se retrouver a nouveau deriere des bareaux. Il glissat sur une flaque, se ratrappat et continuat a courire mais plus pour longtemps car un enorme mur lui barrer le chemin. Impossible de s'enfuir, il devait les affronter et c'est Kanda qu'il dut affronter en premier. Il le prit violament par le col pour le coller contre lui son visage a seulement quelques centimetres.

DES MOIS ! Sa fait des mois qu'on te cherche et toi, tu t'amuse a jouer les clown de pacotille ! hurlat il.

Kanda...quesqui ce passe ? demandat Johnny en s'approchent.

Il levat les yeux vert Allen et apres quelques secondes de reflexion compris aussi. Ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et il posat une main sur la poitrine desormer calme d'Allen.

A...Allen...

Allen entendait la respiration de Kanda, courte et bruillante comme avant de combattre. Il plentat son regard dans les yeux de Yuu pres a recevoir un cou de poing devastateur mais celui ci ne vint pas. Kanda fit une mou presque adorable, des larmes brillent dans le coin des yeux et l'embrassat.

Il sentit presque son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine, que devait il pensais de ce baiser ? Il tentat de reflechir a quelle reaction il devait avoir mais une chaleur agreable l'envahit et il fermat peu a peu les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

Leurs levres se separerent au bout de quelques seconde dans un petit bruit mouiller, Allen avait le regard embrumer par le plaisir. Kanda etait devant lui les joues legerement rose.

Tu...tu ma manquer...murmurat-il en lui lachent le col.

Il retombat sur ses talon en sourient. Kanda fut absolument ravi de le voir sourire et lui caressat la joue oublient presque la presence de Johnny qui le regarder avec mepri. Il prit Allen dans ses bras et le serrat contre son torse muscler coincent la tete de celui ci dans le creu de son epaule. Allen rigolat de plaisire en le serrent aussi, il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer Johnny.

Johnny ! Je suis vraiment desoler de t'avoir ignorer pendant cette semaine mais vous ne deviez pas me reconaitre tu comprend...

Johnny le fixat quelques instents, ne realisent toujours pas le geste de Kanda. Comment pouvez il ne serais qu'esperer rivaliser avec Kanda Yuu, l'Apolon de la congregation. Allen s'emblait deja etre plus que receptif au avances de Kanda. Il secouat la tete et se forcat a sourire avant de trotiner vers Allen pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Bien sur que je te pardonne Allen...

Le visage de celui ci s'illuminat et il quitat les bras de Yuu pour prendre Johnny contre lui.

Vous m'avez tous tellement manquer.

Toi aussi tu ma..nous a manquer Allen.

Johnny ecouter avec delice le coeur d'Allen battre tout contre lui et arrivat a une conclusion. Si quelqu'un devait avoir Allen Walker sa serait lui et personne d'autre que lui, quite a affronter Kanda en combat singulier. Tout ce temps il n'avait jamais fait signe de la moindre affection envers Allen et la, il dessidait de l'embrasser langouresement pour le faire tomber dans ses bras ! Il en etait or de question.

Apres les embrassade Kanda dessidat de les ramener au motel et obligeat Allen a payer le dinner, pour ce faire pardonner. Il grimaceat en voyent l'adition mais il l'avait bien meriter. Apres ils monterent tous dans la chambre ou etait disposer deux lit une place.

Allen dors avec moi. Ordonnat presque Kanda en jetent son manteau sur le lit.

Pourquoi forcement avec toi ? se risquat a demander Johnny.

Yuu se retournat pour lui faire face, lui lancent un regard de defi.

Pourquoi ? Parsque je lui ais rouler un patin, c'est asser clair ? sifflat Kanda.

Allen posat une main sur sa poitrine pour le calmer et le poussat vers la salle de bain avant de venir vers Johnny.

Desoler Johnny, dit il en le prenent par les epaules. Tu conner Kanda, si tu veu je dors avec toi demain. Continua t-il avec un petit sourire.

Johnny lui rendit son sourire en aquiessent. Demain Allen serait dans son lit et il attendrait le lendemain avec impatiance. Mais il virat a l'humeur noir quand il vit, quelques minutes apres qu'ils soit aller dormir, Kanda glisser sa main sous la chemise d'Allen.

Fin.

Prochain chapitre tres rapidement ^ ^ et la le sex serat au rendez vous !


	3. The clown in danger

Mesdames et messieurs voici le, j'espere, tent attendu chapitre 3, profitez bien de votre lecture ^ ^.

Chapitre 3 : The white clown in danger.

Le lendemain matin Johnny se reveillat avant Kanda et Allen qui etait eux, tendrement enlacer sous les draps. Il eu un rictus de degout et sortit pour aller prendre quelques chose a manger. Ce soir c'est lui qui aller combler Allen par son amour et il oublirat completement Yuu, cette brute neandertaliene. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'entre le metre quatre vingt de Kanda et son petit metre soixante quatre il avait un petit desaventage. Jamais il n'avait ete celui qu'on regarde et il ete loin d'etre stupide au point de croire qu'il arriverait a faire un mec comme Allen se retourner sur son passage. Il aller le seduire grace a son esprit et a son intelligence.

Quand il rentrat Allen etait toujours allonger dans le lit et Kanda etait sous la douche.

Hello...fit Allen en s'etirent. Ta bien dormit ?

Sa peut aller et toi je supose que tu a bien dormit. Repondit Johnny sur un ton presque froid.

Allen sourit et passat une main dans ses cheveux.

Pas trop mal dirat-on. Dit-il en prenent un des petits gateaux que Johnny avait acheter.

Le ruisselement de l'eau sessat dans la salle de bain et le visage d'Allen s'emblat s'illuminer.

Oh ! Kanda ne serat pas avec nous ce soir, il doit aller chercher je ne sais plus trop quoi dans le village voisin.

Oh, dommage. Fit Johnny en se retenent de sourire de toute ses dents.

Kanda sortit de la salle de bain une petite serviette comme seul habit. Ses long cheveux noir mouiller degoulinaient le long de son torse muscler et son tattouge brillait sur sa peau moucheter de goutelette. Il s'essuillat le visage et prit Allen par la nuque pour lui plenter un baiser sur les levres.

Je vais pas tarder a y aller. Dit Kanda en rafflent deux gateaux dans l'assiette de Johnny qui se retint de l'insulter.

Abon, deja ?

Oui j'ai quand meme 8 heures de marche, je m'habille je me fait un petit sac et je part. Il tendit la main vers un sac de gateaux poser a cotes d'Allen mais s'arretat net en voyent le regard de celui ci.

Dans tes reves sa c'est les miens.

Comme tout ceux qui connaissait a peut pres Allen, Kanda compris qu'insister serait dangereux. Toucher a sa nouriture etait quelque chose de plutot risquer.

Apres avoir voler encore quelques douceures a Johnny kanda enfilat un pantalon, un debardeur, des chaussures de marche et embrassat Allen avant de partir.

Allen soupirat longuement en se massent le bras avant d'aller prendre une douche en oublient de fermer correctement la porte.

Une fois que Kanda fut partit Johnny allat s'assoir sur le lit pour manger les deux seul gateaux qui lui rester. Ce Kanda etait vraiment une brute, mais comme il n'avait pas put le rater tout a l'heur il ete aussi incroillablement bien foutu pour etre vulgere. Il bessat la tete furieu et remarquat la vapeur tiede qui s'echapait de l'entrebaillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Allen n'avait pas bien fermer la porte. Il rougit, hesitat une seconde avant d'avancer vers la porte en faisent le moins de bruit possible. Un coup d'oeil ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il prit une grande inspiration et regardat a l'interieur. Son coeur frappat violament contre sa poitrine, il avait deja vue Allen sans chemise mais jamais...completement nue... le spectacle qu'offrait son corps nue, ruisselent d'eau chaude finit par mettre Johnny dans une sorte d'etat second. Il detaillat le corps d'Allen de la pointe de ses cheveux tremper jusqu'au bout de ses jambes forte. Il etait vraiment beau. La main de Johnny descendit lentement vers son pantalon, incapable de se controler il la glissat a l'interieur. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Allen des yeux, son corps muscler et fin a la fois, ses splendide yeux gris, son dos finement ciseler. Appuiller contre la porte et la main agiter, Johnny avait beaucoup de mal a rester silencieu, au bout de quelques instents il fut meme obliger de metre sa main libre contre sa bouche pour ne pas gemir trop fort. Plus Allen avanceait dans sa douche plus la main de Johnny s'accelerait, il arrivat au moment ou son corps se mit a trembler de part en part, il tombat a genoux, secorchent les genoux sur la moquete et finit par jouir dans un rale etouffer par sa paume moite.

Il ne bougeat pas pendant quelques secondes, la respiration sacader et les cuisses souiller. Si seul il atteignait un tel plaisire il n'osait meme pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait au lit avec Allen.

Apres avoir reussi a se calmer il remontat son pantalon pour aller s'allonger sur le lit, le regard perdu dans les craquelures de la peinture du plafond.

Bon ! Quesqu'on fait ! Demandat jovialement Allen en sortent de la salle de bain en s'essuillent les cheveux. Au grand desespoir de Johnny, lui c'etait deja habiller.

Si...si on aller a la foire ? proposat timidement Johnny.

Tres bonne idee ! En plus j'ai fain moi.

Ils descendirent tout les deux et flanerens dans les rues pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver a la foire. C'etait la foule et les standes des marchants etaient presque inaccessible. Des enfants couraient unpeu partout des ballons a la main.

Johnny s'aretat devant un stande de jeux d'adresse, un enorme ours en peluche etait acroucher a la poutre des trophers. Il dessidat de le gagner pour Allen. Il payat le forin et s'avanceat pour tirer avec la petite carabine a air comprimer utile au jeux et tentat de toucher l'une des 4 cible jaunie coller au font, sur un mur. Malheuresement ses enormes lunettes n'etaient pas la pour rien et il ne touchat pas une seul fois les cibles. La tete basse il rendit au forin illard la carabine, Allen vit l'homme se moquer de lui et approchat.

Bonjour, je peu esseiller. Dit il froidement en tendent une piece a l'homme qui lui passat l'arme toujours en sourient.

A votre guise mon garcon.

Allen lui sourit visat et explosat les 4 cibles.

Mon prix je vous pris. Chantonat il en tendent la main.

Le forin lui offrit l'ours a contre coeur et Allen l'offrit a Johnny qui sourit en le remercient meme si il ete terriblement gener de n'avoir pas etait capable de le gagner tout seul.

Apres une apres midi tranquil a se balader ils rentrerent a l'hotel pour dinner dans la chambre. Allen eu le temps de finirent son woke de riz chinois, son litre de soda et son gateaux au chocolat quand Johnny lui, n'avait manger que son petit bol de riz au gingembre. Ils rigolerent encore quelques minutes et le moment t'en attendut arrivat. Allen enfillat un pijama a allat s'alonger dans le lit.

Alors Johnny, tu viens ?

Ou...oui j'arrive.

Johnny se changeat aussi et se glissat sous les draps, le coeur battent, face au visage sourient d'Allen. Ses cheveux avaient ete ebouriffer par les draps et des meches lui tomber sur les levres.

Bonne nuit. Murmurat-il doucement.

A...Allen...je peu te demander quelque chose ?

Biensur.

Il caressat tendrement la joue d'Allen, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

Fin

Prochain chapitre tres prochainement promi ^ ^


	4. A red heart for the white clown

Chapitre 4: A red heart for the white clown.

Il caressat tendrement la joue d'Allen, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il etait face a Allen et etait incapable de lui dire quoi que soit mais son geste avait ete bien asser clair.

Johnny...tu a quelques chose a me dire ? demandat timidement Allen.

Je...non c'etait une betise.

Allen le fixat encore quelques instent avant de se retourner pour lui tourner le dos.

Bonne nuit Johnny.

Bonne nuit Allen.

Johnny contemplait le dos d'Allen, il regretait deja de ne lui avoir rien dit. Si il avait connut ses sentiments peut etre qu'il aurait compris que Johnny etait un bien meilleur parti que cette brute de Kanda. Mais il y avait quand meme une bonne nouvelle, il etait dans le meme lit qu'Allen. Il sentait si bon, et son corps chauffer tout les draps. Johnny fixait la nuque pale d'Allen et sentit une vague monter en lui avant de dire comme si de rien etait :

Je t'aime.

A la seconde ou Johnny lui avait caresser la joue Allen avait tout compris. La froideur face a Kanda, et la, il lui avouer tout d'un bloc. C'etait si etrange, il avait toujour ete un ami si proche qu'il n'arrivait pas a integrer cette declaration. Il ne repondit rien et n'osat pas se retourner pour lui fair face. Comment pourait il lui dire qu'il ne partager pas ses sentiments.

Je sais que tu aime Kanda mais je voulais juste que tu sache que...que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime vraiment depuis toujours...

Johnny..je...je sais pas quoi te dire.

Et tu n'a rien besoin de dire mais je veu juste savoir une chose.

Allen se redressat et lui fit face les joue legerement rouge de gene.

Si il n'y avait pas eu Kanda, esque j'aurais eu une chance avec toi ? demandat Johnny, allonger sur le dos.

Johnny...je..tu est vraiment adorable et mignon en plus, mais je sais vraiment pas si j'aurais put ressentir sa pour toi. Tu est un ami pour moi et c'est tout.

Il eu l'air blesser et glissat un doigt sous les verres de ses lunettes pour essuiller quelques larmes.

Je..je vois...merci d'avoir repondut. Bonne nuit.

Johnny je ne veu pas te faire du mal, mais sa serait pire de te mentir.

Oui...je sais.

Allen prit une grande inspiration et se penchat sur lui avant de poser ses levres sur les sienes. Il laissat s'ecouler quelques secondes avant de se redresser mais Johnny lui prit la nuque et le ramenat violament contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Allen fut d'abbord suprit et tentat de se degager mais johnny fit preuve d'une force inabituel et reussi a le garder contre lui tout en l'embrassent langouresement. Apres une dizaine de seconde de resistance Allen finit par se calmer et repondit meme au baiser. Il devait bien avouer que Johnny savait y faire. De sa main libre Johnny caressat la cuisse d'Allen qui frissonat.

Johnny..non...

Shuuut. Fit il doucement en se redressent pour avoir une meilleur prise sur les levres d'Allen.

Son coeur battait la chamade et son plaisire grimper a chaque fois qu'il caresser la langue d'Allen de la siene. Il semblait dailleurs apprecier plus que prevu ses caresses. Johnny abadonat ses levres pour descendre doucement sur sa nuque provoquent chez Allen un tremblement suivi d'un petit gemissement. Il l'aimait tellement et la, il pouvait enfin exprimer cet amour. Il avancat vers Allen l'allongent sur le dos avans de ce mettre entre ses jambes, il avait une vue en plonger sur un Allen rougissent et a fleur de peau.

Tu est splendide...murmurat-il en caressent la poitrine agiter d'Allen.

Non...Johnny on ne doit pas...je ne dois paAAaaaas. Gemit il quand Johnny lui embrassat le pubis.

S'il te plait Allen, je ne pourais pas t'avoir tout entier alors laisse moi au moins avoir sa.

Allen tournat la tete sur le cotes, se mordit les levres et se lessat faire. Johnny lui sourit et commencat a defaire son pantalon avec douceure pour ne pas le brusquer. Johnny semblait etre en transe, il ne voyait qu'Allen, allonger devant lui, les joux rouge de plaisire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce moment arriverais.

Apres avoir completement deshabiller Allen il lui caressat les jambes delcatement.

Tu est pret ? demandat-il a l'exorsiste.

S'il te plait Johnny...ne parle plus

Johnny fut dabbord surprit par cette phrase puis blesser, meme si il comprenait la gene qu'Allen pouvait ressentir. Il se raclat la gorge et collat son bassin a celui d'Allen qui ceinturat sa taille de ses jambes.

Tu..tu peux y aller.

Johnny n'attendit pas plus longtemps et poussat doucement, les joux brulente de desire. Allen serrat les draps en gemissent, le dos cambrer pour faciliter l'entrer a Johnny. Celui ci ce penchat sur lui pour lui embrasser la poitrine amouresement et lui ecarter unpeu plus les jambes.

Tu..tu me le dit si je te fait mal... reussi a murmurer Johnny la respiration courte.

Pour seul reponsse Allen lui tirat les cheveux pour lui indiquer de ce tair, ce qu'il fit. Allonger sur sa poitrine il attendit en silence qu'Allen s'habitut a sa presence avant de commencer a bouger. Allen poussat un long soupire de plaisire quand il sentit Johnny bouger. Il se sentait terriblement mal de tromper Kanda mais il voulait esseiller avec Johnny. Il savait pertinament qu'il etait l'exacte opposer de Kanda et que si c'etait de l'affection qu'il cherchait sa serait Johnny qu'il choisirait. Meme si le physique serait a... fut surpit par l'habiliter de son partenair. Meme si il etait bien plus petit que lui, Johnny etait plus qu'agreable a sentir.

Il prit les jambes d'Allen sous un bras pour le metre legerement de biet et accelarat progressivement jusqua claquer violament ses reins contre ses cuisses.

Aaaah...bon...sang...balbutiat Allen, sa phrase couper par les cous de Johnny. Tu...tu sais t'y prendre...

Johnny hesitat une seconde avant de sourire. Allen apreciait. Il aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il accelerat encore, incapable de s'arreter. Le plaisir etait trop grand, trop intense. A chaque penetrations il sentait l'apoteose aprocher et il avait hate qu'il arrive. Les gemissements d'Allen se firent plus rauque et plus intense, et la, a la grande surprise de Johnny, un sourire se dessinat sur son visage.

En...encore...gemit Allen en fixent son partenair. ENCORE !

Johnny sourit aussi et donnat un grand cou de rein faisent claquer leurs peau moite l'une contre l'autre jusqua se qu'il jouissent en poussent un long gemissement de plaisire. Il se laissat tomber sur la poitrine d'Allen, la respiration sacader et le visage en sueure.

Je...je peu parler maintenent... ? demandat-il en levent les yeux vers Allen.

Celui ci aquiessat et caressat les cheveux de Johnny.

C'etait genial. Dit il, les jambes negligeament poser sur la hanche de Johnny.

Oooh que oui.

Ils ne bougerent pas pendant quelques minutes, reprenent leur souffle, allonger l'un sur l'autre. Le moment etait si agreable qu'aucun d'eux ne vouler y metre fin.

Allen, je peux te demander quelque chose.. ?

Vas y.

C'est peut etre unpeu indiscret mais... qui est meilleur ? Moi, ou Kanda ?

Allen soupirat et se mit a fixer le mur.

Je ne sais pas...je ne l'ai pas fait avec Kanda.

Et la un sourire victorieu se dessinat sur les levres de Johnny.

Voila donc le 4eme chapitre desoler pour le petit retard bac blanc d'espagnol, chapitre 5 tres prochenement.


End file.
